Quaithe
Quaithe ist ein Nebencharakter, welcher in der zweiten Staffel von Game of Thrones auftritt. Sie wird von Laura Pradelska dargestellt und taucht zum ersten Mal in der Folge "Der Geist von Harrenhal" auf. In der Serie Biographie Quaithe ist eine Schattenbinderin aus den Schattenländern jenseits von Asshai, die sich in Qarth niedergelassen hat. Staffel 2 Quaithe nimmt an einem Fest in Qarth teil, welches Xaro Xhoan Daxos für Daenerys Targaryen in seinem Anwesen verantstaltet. Nachdem Daenerys von Pyat Pree in das Haus der Unsterblichen eingeladen wurde und sich unter die Gäste mischt und amüsiert, tritt Quaithe an Jorah Mormont heran. Sie rät ihm, gut auf Daenerys aufzupassen. Jorah fragt sie, ob er sie kenne, worauf Quaithe ihm sagt, dass sie ihren Namen kennt. Nachdem er sie fragt, wer sie sei, antwortet sie ihm, dass sie "niemand" sei und warnt ihn. Sie erklärt, dass Daenerys aufgrund ihrer Drachen treue Beschützer brauche, da diese die Gier nach Macht der Leute wecken würde, welche die Drachen Tag und Nacht bestaunen werden. Nach dieser Warnung verschwindet sie wieder. Nachdem Daenerys' Drachen gestohlen und sowohl Irri als auch einige der Dothraki ermordet wurden, ist Dany voller Sorge. Als Jorah zurückkehrt, sendet sie ihn erneut aus, um ihre Drachen zu finden. Jorah sucht Quaithe auf, um einen Anhaltspunkt zu bekommen. Diese bemalt den Rücken eines Mannes mit einem Schutzzeichen aus Blut. Währenddessen sagt sie, dass der Mann an der Valyrischen Halbinsel vorbeisegeln muss und daher wegen der Gefahren Schutzes bedarf. Qaithe stellt fest, warum Jorah sie aufsucht, und auch dass er in Daenerys' Gunst steigen will und sie liebt. Jorah fragt sie noch einmal nach den Drachen, worauf diese ihm die Gegenfrage stellt, ob er sie wieder betrügen würde. Als Jorah dies fest überzeugt verneint, gibt ihm Quaithe Auskunft, dass sich der Dieb der Drachen im Moment bei Daenerys befindet. Jorah verlässt Quaithe, um zu Daenerys zugelangen, die sich wiederum mit Xaro Xhoan Daxos und Pyat Pree trifft, um vor dem Rat der Dreizeihn vorzusprechen. Auftritte In den Büchern Auch in der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist Quaithe, auch bekannt als Quaithe vom Schatten, eine Schattenbinderin aus Asshai. Charakter & Erscheinung Quaithe ist eine Frau, die eine rotlackierte Holzmaske trägt. Eine Vision von Daenerys Targaryen beschreibt es als dunkelrot. Quaithes Augen sind hinter der Maske sichtbar, nass und glänzend. A Clash of Kings Quaithe ist eine von drei Repräsentanten der Stadt Qarth, die auf der Suche nach Drachen mit Jhogo nach Vaes Tolorro zurückkehren, die anderen sind Xaro Xhoan Daxos und Pyat Pree. Quaithe stellt sich selbst vor und spricht dabei in der Gemeinen Zunge. Die "drei Sucher" begleiten Daenerys Targaryen und ihr Khalasar nach Qarth, wo sich ihre Wege trennen. Quaithe ist die letzte von ihnen, die Daenerys verlässt. Während ihr Xaro und Pyat Versprechen geboten werden, bietet Quaithe nur eine Warnung – sich vor allen zu hüten, denn die Menschen werden Tag und Nacht für die neugeborenen Drachen kommen, was ihre Lust wecken wird, sie zu besitzen und die damit verbundene Macht. Später wird Daenerys von Quaithe gedrängt, Qarth so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen, denn würde sie länger verweilen, kann es möglich sein, dass Daenerys diese Stadt nie wieder verlässt. Daenerys bemerkt, dass ihr Handgelenk kribbelt, ein Effekt von Quaithes Berührung. Als sie nach einer Erklärung für die Warnung fragt, gibt Quaithe eine kryptische Antwort: A Storm of Swords An Bord des Schiffes Balerion denkt Daenerys an einige potentielle Feinde und ihre Motive. Zu ihnen zählt sie Quaithe, die geheimnisvolle Frau in der rotlackierten Maske. Daenerys kann sich nicht festlegen, ob die Frau ein Feind oder ein gefährlicher Freund ist. A Dance with Dragons In der Großen Pyramide von Meereen hat Daenerys eine Vision von Quaithe. Sie fragt, ob dies ein Traum sei, denn sie habe bereits von Quaithe an Bord der Balerion geträumt. Quaithe erklärt, dass es keine Träume waren. Daenerys fragt,wie ein Eindringling an ihren Wachen vorbeikommen konnte. Quaithe antwortet, dass sie einen anderen Weg nahm und keine der Wachen sie sah. Als Daenerys droht, nach den Wachen zu rufe, erwidert Quaithe, dass die Wachen schwören werden, dass sie nicht hier ist. Daenerys fragt Quaithe direkt, ob sie hier ist, was Quaithe antworten lässt "Nein". Quaithe äußert eine weitere kryptische Warnung: Viel später, als Daenerys verloren und hungernd durch das Dothrakische Meer wandert, hat sie einen unruhigen Schlaf und hört Quaithes Warnung erneut. Dann sieht sie Quaithe, deren Maske aus Sternenlicht gemacht ist, und die Sterne flüstern in einer Frauenstimme: : "Erinnert Euch daran, wer Ihr seid, Daenerys … Die Drachen wissen es. Ihr auch?" Galerie Bilder 205DerGeistVonHarrenhalQuaithe (1).jpg 207 EinMannohneEhre Jorah Quaithe (2).jpg 207EinMannOhneEhreQuaithe (3).jpg Concept Art Qarth_Kimberley_Pope_CA_(6).jpg|Das Quartier von Quaithe in Qarth Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Quaithe ru:Куэйта fr:Quaithe Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Charaktere (Essos) Kategorie:Nebencharaktere